<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>with duty and desire we follow you by Highsmith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821464">with duty and desire we follow you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highsmith/pseuds/Highsmith'>Highsmith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Steve Harrington, Bottom Tommy Hagan, Casual Sex, Creampie, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Filthy, M/M, No Romance, Post-Season/Series 03, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Tommy Hagan Being an Asshole, Top Steve Harrington, Top Tommy Hagan, Trashcan Disaster Tommy Hagan and All That Entails, Wet &amp; Messy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highsmith/pseuds/Highsmith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Every few months they end up beating the shit out of each other in empty parking lots around Hawkins. It's what they do, and they've got a good thing going. Neither is on their way out of Hawkins anytime soon, so might as well fill up the time with fighting and fucking.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tommy Hagan/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>with duty and desire we follow you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every few months they end up beating the shit out of each other in empty parking lots around Hawkins. It's what they do, and they've got a good thing going. Neither is on their way out of Hawkins anytime soon, so might as well fill up the time with fighting and fucking, Tommy doesn't even care which it is at this point, and he doubts Steve does either.</p><p>Carol's out. Got a generous scholarship out West. Leaving Tommy in the dust is beyond sensible, he'll give her that. He calls her a bitch to her face at the time and behind her back to their friends all the way up until the day she's gone anyway.</p><p>The months pass uneventfully. Tommy's working with his dad, Steve is still hanging with that Buckley dyke, and summer turns to fall turns to winter turns right around. Tiresome insults keep Stevie on his toes whenever they run into each other, keeps his eyes on Tommy, glaring and spitting out his own right back, but it only ever hits a boiling point every couple of months with Steve charging him until his back hits pavement and Tommy's dick gets rock-hard and one or both of them's spitting out blood from a split lip.</p><p>The fucking comes later, of course, after Tommy's made Steve kiss asphalt twice in a row and Tommy's leaking in his jeans because of it. That's when he drags Steve away to the Beamer idling across the street and he drives them to Chez Harrington, dark and empty on a Saturday night. They turn all the lights on on principle.</p><p>Then they fuck in Steve's childhood bed with only the nightstand lamp on and the door closed, fucking until the headboard hits the wall and past that until all Tommy can hear beyond his own panting breaths is wood banging into concrete.</p><p>Steve likes to finger him all soft and careful at the start, as if Tommy could ever be something delicate he needs to handle with kid gloves, but once he's got his dick inside a switch flips and he goes at it with firm, precise thrusts of that big dick of his Tommy swears he can feel up his spine and at the back of his throat. Steve's palms travel up his sweaty back to push at his shoulders, knees his way forward against his propped-up ass, and Tommy stifles pathetic mewling noises into the pillow. If he comes too good, too hard, he might not get it up again quickly enough to fuck Steve back before he gets kicked out for the night. As it is, Steve can go for a long time when he wants to.</p><p>But Tommy loves getting his dick wet and sloppy inside him, and that spurs him on to rock back, squeeze tightly, bounce the meat of his ass onto Steve's hips with the little leverage he has in this position. Grunting, Steve shoves in particularly hard on the last thrust in before twitching for a long time pressed up to the backs of Tommy's thighs and dumping his come inside. Tommy almost wants to sob with how good it is, but he's got Harrington ass to eat out first.</p><p>Steve Harrington on his knees before him, face pushed into a pillow, is a thing of wonder. Tommy takes a moment to watch his hole blink in anticipation. The air's a little chilly in the room. Good thing Tommy's tongue is hot, drooling to warm him up where it counts. He licks and nibbles at the rim for a bit because he can, knows how frustrated Steve can get when he's being a tease, but Tommy's only human after all, and, soon enough, he's got his tongue buried to the root, face pressed as far as he can go between Steve's cheeks, plunging in and out like he can't get enough. He could do this all fucking day, every day, <i>fuck</i>.</p><p>He can't, though. Not if he wants to put his cock in there tonight. Reluctantly, he moves away to slick his dick up. They never glove up with each other anymore. Tommy's not getting much more than blowjobs on the side, and he doubts Steve's doing any better. One-horse town and all.</p><p>Once he's in there he doesn't pound as hard as he could. As he should, probably, to put Stevie in his place. He prefers languorous, long thrusts, watching his dick pull out almost all the way out and Steve's pretty hole clamping down hard on him, seemingly trying to keep him inside. When he comes, he streaks Steve's rim first, then pushes inside for the rest. Likes to watch it leak out afterwards, too.</p><p>He doesn't wait for Steve to kick him out. He's quick to recover, always has been. Even if he comes like a Mack Truck, he's used to dodging Carol's parents. He gets his jeans on in record time and his shirt, socks and shoes in his hands.</p><p>"It's been fun, Harrington," he calls out with the bedroom door already open. Steve's still breathing heavily into the pillow. Tommy would think he's already asleep, but he knows better. Stevie likes the afterglow too much.</p><p>Tommy takes a moment to watch his own come slip out down Steve's tights before slipping out into the hallway. He takes the stairs down two at a time. He's in for a long walk back to his car, Steve's own come leaking out of him, hole hurting good from a nice pounding, so he can't say that he particularly minds.</p><p>They'll ignore each other tomorrow if they should run into each other downtown, which they won't if Tommy knows Steve any, which he does. Then rinse and repeat a month from now, six weeks from now, for however long it takes for one or the other (or both) to get sick of Hawkins (or of each other), and finally get the fuck out. He doesn't anticipate that happening anytime soon, though. Boys like them don't get to get out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title taken from The Bard. Happy midsummer! ;)</p><p>Tumblr: <a href="https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/">rhubarbdreams</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>